rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icchi/Let's talk about Dust (and Aura) part 2
Ok the ep 6 was awesome and very well directed, and it high point was obviously Aura. Pyrrha told that Aura is a manifestaion of our Soul, the inner power from ourselves. The first analysis from Aura let it clear it is the inner power we have, what we world call Chi/Ki, others may call Chakra, and even Prana, all different ways to call Life Energy of different cultures. The second analysis let me see the Aura seems to glow on the same colours from Dust, and i belive it has the same properties of Dust. In my late theory i told Dust and Man came from the same source, the world Life force, thats why Dust has the same name of the source of Man, and why Dust and Aura are so Similar in first glance. So it explains why is so hard to know when they are using Dust, and when they are using Aura. Both Aura and Dust are energies, and these energies came from the same place. Phyrrha told all Huntsman and Huntress Weapons And tools are made to conduct their Aura, and this open more questions. Dust are only for condut this Aura to their weapons ?? this Aura has limit uses ?? I belive that channeling aura to Dust may power or active Dust, but i also belive Dust has its own Energy, so it can be used to power RWBYverse machinary, such as that BIG Airships, Droids and Golens, if Dust is only made do Conduct Aura they couldnt use Dust to power soulless objects. Third analysis, when Monty said you dont need a weapon to use Dust, i belive he was refering to this Aura poewer. Mb Aura is Pyrrha's (or her culture) way to call Dust energy, or this is how they differ the inner and outer way to use theese energies. When they use Dust with their body they are using Aura, and their inner force. So when they are using Dust with their Weapons, they are using the crystals energy. let's put the theory in pratice. Ruby and Blake use their Aura power to strengthen their bodies, gaining strenght And agility. Yang amplifies her Yellow Aura, burning her energy and gaining more power (that red eye stills a mystery). Prof Glynda and Weiss use Dust on her weapons to cast Spells using Runic symbols,in Weiss side, diferent effects for every kind of Dust. "Crimsom" use her Orange Aura to cast Fire Spells, but may use use orange Dust to give her more Energy. The same is applied to Adam when he use his Red Aura to use his finishing move. Yang, Crimsom and Adam use so much Aura that it has reaction on their Bodies, glowing with their Aura colors. One last information, is Jaune's Aura that Glows White, and heals his wound, reveling one of White Dust property that may be heal (Yea i don't know if all the Auras has this heal property, but i bet its White's alone) Category:Blog posts